Change Log/Beta and Alpha
}} This is an archive of all changes from before Version 1. Beta Releases 0.14.14-20 * Security Patch 0.14.10-13 * Added Moderation System 0.14.8 * Attempted hacking fixes 0.14.1-6 * Attempting to fix data corruption * Attempt to patch some exploits (most likely ineffective) * Fixed leaderboard not showing up when pressing tab 0.14.0 * Massive internal networking changes * Red hitmarkers for headshots 0.13.11b - d * Reverted network test changes. Will be revisiting it to fix critical errors. * A played votekicked from a server will be auto-kicked from the server when they attempt to rejoin * Banlist updates 0.13.12 * Critical internal network test * New M231 (Rank 123 troll gun). Features unusable iron sights and insane TTK with uncontrollable recoil * Minor update to chatting - players are no longer able to spam the chat with spaces and newlines * Minor adjustment to vaulting height requisites to make lower level obstacles apply 0.13.11 * Fixed third person gun sounds being incorrect 0.13.10 * Internal M231 testing 0.13.9 * Fixed most sound bugs * Testing change to other player footstep sounds to become directional and be slightly louder 0.13.7-8 * Changes to walking sound library * Reworked how sounds are played internally to adapt for Roblox's upcoming sound updates 0.13.6 * New COLT SMG 635 (Rank 49 high RoF PDW) * Attempt to patch exploits with gaining access to internal admin commands and dev tag impersonation * Disabled loadcharacter appearances 0.13.5 * Fixed chat kicking bug 0.13.4 * Added some more console tips 0.13.3 ' ''Major re-balancing of older guns * Reduced reload times for the following weapons: ** AS VAL ** SR-3M ** L22 ** L85A2 ** L86 LSW ** M60 ** SERBU SHOTGUN ** REMINGTON 870 ** KSG 12 * Reduced swaying recoil and slight damage increase for P90 * Slight buff to M60 and SCAR HAMR recoil recovery * Increased bullet penetration for SKS, P90 and MK11 * Increased bullet drop off range for the following weapons: ** UMP45 ** MP7 ** G36 ** G36C ** AUG A3 ** MP5 ** MP5SD ** MP412 REX ** DEAGLE 44 * BFG 50 min damage buffed to 100 * Increased min damage for MP5SD from 30 to 32, FAMAS from 19 to 20 * Adjusted stock sight FoV for FAMAS, SCAR HAMR, AUG A1, AUG A2, AUG A3 PARA * Slightly reduced upwards kick of M93R * Slight reduction in spread for the SERBU SHOTGUN '''0.13.2 * Honey Badger (rank 62) released * M4/M16 inspection animation updated (again) 0.13.1 * Internal Honey Badger testing 0.13.0 * New M16 models, re-added M16A3 (rank 31) * Adjusted stats for M4, M4A1, M16A4 as they have long been outdated * New inspection animation for M4/M16s * Modified SCAR reload sequence * Minor buffs to SCAR-H recoil handling * Dropped RPK max damage from 45 to 42 0.12.7 * Added M4A1 (Rank 14) into the game to take the M4's former place with the proper name designation * Added more tips to console 0.12.6 * Minor M4 gun stat changes to accommodate the burst fire change * Slightly re-increased effectiveness of Compensator on AUG A3 PARA 0.12.5 * Removed 30 sec vote kick timer. Will need to revisit the system more. * Fixed guest chatting * Fixed delayed FoV scope zoom bug from cancelling reload and scoping in immediately * M4 model remake as the first work of the series. M4 has been changed to burst fire as it should be in real life. Recoil has been adjusted to make it viable with the burst fire mechanic. Rank for gun is unchanged, gun stats may be adjusted with further testing. A proper fully automatic M4A1 variant will follow soon in the M4/M16 series update. 0.12.4 * AK47, AKM, and RPK released * Reduced upwards translation recoil on AN-94 in aiming * Reduced reload time for AUG A3 PARA and SERBU SHOTGUN * Added a new vote kick system and a console message system. Type "votekick/playername" to initiate a vote kick for 30 seconds on the server. 0.12.3 * Internal camo testing on AK models 0.12.2 * AK74 assault rifle added * RPK74 LMG added * Reverted hitmarker update to fire on client side * Changed all penetration values of assault rifles and carbines to at least penetrate a 1 stud thick wall (from 0.5) 0.12.1 * Fixed canted sight positions for Mosin Nagant 0.12.0 * Internal bug and stability fixes * Mosin Nagant added: Russian WWII bolt action rifle * Obrez added: Sawed off Mosin Nagant rifle/pistol 0.11.7 * Minor UI fix to credits display * Attempt to fix chat message automatically recording the "/" key in the text when pressing it to chat (issue is not replicated in studio) 0.11.6 * Converted all MP5 variants to use meshparts 0.11.5 * Testing meshpart conversion on MP5k 0.11.4 * Reverted firerate decay after testing 0.11.3 * AN-94 automatic firemode follows its real life initial burst mechanism * Experimental firerate decay when firing in automatic for over 10 rounds (not realistic and will probably be removed based on feedback) 0.11.2 * Reduced Flechette kill requirement to 500 * Fixing some internal bugs with hit detection generating server output lag * Fixed sniper swaying while not aiming * Test to have hitmarkers fired only when server confirms damage 0.11.1 * New internal stats added to sniper scopes. Previously all snipers had exactly the same scope sway times, magnitude, speed, etc. This will pave the way to make future snipers more unique. * Five main internal scope stats: ** Sway magnitude: How dramatic the swaying is ** Sway speed: How fast the swaying travels ** Steady speed: How fast it takes to reach steady position when holding breath ** Breathing rate: How long the breath can be held ** Recovery rate: How long it takes to recover breath stamina * Light attempt to fix aimbot issues (most likely ineffective) * New scope reticle for Remington 700 0.11.0 * New shotgun round types ** Slugs: single round projectile ** Flechettes: Replaces buckshot pellets with darts for better penetration and range with slightly reduced damage ** Birdshot: Scatters many tiny pellets for massive close quarter damage while sacrificing range 0.10.9 * Subtle reduction in AN-94 recoil and buff to hipfire stability * Preparing for admin testing on live servers 0.10.8 * Fixed AN-94 burst cap carrying over to automatic fire RPM * Increased AN-94 burst cap to 500 RPM 0.10.7 * Modified blood hit effects to be more visible and darker 0.10.6 * Modified burst fire mechanic to fire only when mouse is held down * AN-94 now has a 400 RPM firerate cap in between bursts 0.10.5 * Revised blood hit effects * Slightly decreased contrast levels for most maps to make it less dark 0.10.4 * Updated chat system to use Roblox's ChatFilterAsync API 0.10.3 * Added a server check on player health to prevent kill trading 0.10.2 * Reduced the blueness tint on most maps * Toned down shader effects overall 0.10.1 * Fixed an issue where shaders were not enabled while spectating players from the menu 0.10.0 * New experimental shader effects on maps * Enabled VIP server testing for Roblox * Stats do not save in VIP servers, more features will come in the summer when more attention is directed towards them 0.9.7 * Small changes to credits shop UI, making buttons easier to click 0.9.6 Buff to all suppressors It seems that suppressors are not viable because of how harsh the damage and range reductions are. This has been adjusted to encourage more practical advantages for suppressors. * Less damage and range reduction when suppressors are equipped (individual values are different for each type of suppressor on each gun) * Reduced the minimum distances for suppressors to be more effective in hiding from enemy radar (i.e. Any enemy at a distance closer than the minimum suppressor distance will make you show up on enemy radar) * AS VAL's internal suppressor buffed to suppress up to 20 studs from 40 studs * MP5SD's internal suppressor buffed to suppress up to 30 studs from 40 studs 0.9.5 * Internal setup to server data saving for upcoming test * Fixed gap offset in top bar with main menu, loading screen, countdown, and round end screen * Added team name at the start of countdown * Added ability to aim and inspect guns during the countdown 0.9.4 * Returned Dragunov SVU's RPM back to where it originally was at 150 * Increased MK11's RPM by 20 0.9.2-3 * Internal fix for a case where leaderboards do not reset in between rounds * Re-implemented a smoke trail system for grenades using AxisAngle's particle system * Note: We are made aware of grenades going through the ground with this trail update and AxisAngle will be fixing it in the future by redoing how the path is calculated 0.9.1-2 * Increased AG-3 damage to 45-35 for a guaranteed three-shot kill at all ranges, minor decrease to vertical recoil, adjusted range drop off values * Fixed AG-3 penetration of 0.5 to 2 studs 0.9.0 AS VAL family gun models * New AS VAL model, hence new reloading animation * New carbine: SR-3M * New DMR (returning gun from the demo): VSS Vintorez * New battle rifle (MP5 family): AG-3 * AS VAL re-classified as an assault rifle from PDW * Minor adjustment to AS VAL's recoil to be more emphasized in camera recoil than gun model recoil * Reduced horizontal recoil parameters on SCAR-H * Increased SCAR SSR and DRAGUNOV SVU's RPM by 50 (as a response to the introduction of the rapid two shot killing VSS Vintorez) 0.8.18 4/29/16 * Third attempt to patch headless horseman package invisible heads * Slightly reduced vertical recoil of SCAR HAMR while increasing its reload time 0.8.17 4/10/16 * Attempt to fix the grenade system, the grenade should fall exactly where the players see it. * Rebuilt internal grenade flight implementation to address issues of inconsistent grenade flight paths across clients, where grenades appeared to kill through cover and walls 0.8.16 4/8/16 * Internal commands added by AxisAngle 0.8.15 4/4/16 * Forgot to remove GW2 thumbnails from lobby 0.8.14 4/3/16 * End of GW2 Promotion period * AUG A3: Reduced max range drop off from 160 to 140 due to its still excessively low recoil for its damage over range. Increased vertical recoil by 10%. 0.8.13 4/2/16 * Highway Lot: Set all tree leaves to be collidable 0.8.12 4/2/16 * Minor fix to override corrupt secondary file on M9. Kept using primary file slot instead of updating secondary slot in the case of a corrupted secondary gun. Example of Issue 0.8.11 4/2/16 * Removed the ability for guests to save data after discovering test player data is linked with guest data to address with players editing cookies to leak out videos and images of studio test player data that I have been using ** This was a difficult choice to make, knowing that some players intentionally grind on guest IDs for fun. But after seeing how it is abused, it is finally time to put an end to the undesired behavior. 0.8.10 4/2/16 * Dragunov SVU: Headshot multiplier dropped to 1.95x, min damage returned to 50 * Removed aimbot 0.8.9 4/1/16 * April Fools day, players can purchase aimbot 0.8.8 3/31/16 * Internal optimizations following Roblox's change to heartbeat to increase its refresh rate to match RenderStepped * Game logic is now separated from RenderStepped, performance should be noticeably improved 0.8.7 3/30/16 * Dragunov SVU: Min damage dropped from 50 to 49, range extended from 150 to 170 for minimum dropoff, torso multiplier increased from 1.4x to 1.7x, maximum penetration depth decreased from 3 studs to 2.8 studs * SCAR SSR: torso multiplier increased from 1.5x to 1.7x, maximum penetration depth increased from 1.9 studs to 2.6 studs 0.8.6 3/30/16 * Mall: added new ladders on rooftop, renamed from "City Mall" to "Mall Construction" as a better reflection of map theme * AUG A3: minor increase to horizontal recoil range, previous recoil values are too low * MP5/10: small buff to aim recoil recovery speed * Fixed frag color and shape from Easter themes * Edited grip attachment descriptions to clarify the ambiguity of "blowback recoil" and "gun torque": blow back recoil is camera recoil affecting point of aim, gun torque is visible gun model recoil affecting direction of bullets 0.8.5 3/29/16 * Mall map revision: Crane access removed and relegated to being a background prop 0.8.4 03/27/16 * SCAR SSR changes: Increased RPM, damage, range drop off * SCAR HAMR changes: Reduced vertical aim recoil, increased min damage, fixed maximum magazine capacity * Fixed BFG 50 menu RPM display 0.8.3 03/27/16 * Axis's attempt to fix some data corruption issues 0.8.2 03/27/16 * Mall map fixes part 2 0.8.1 03/27/16 * Mall map fixes 0.8.0 ' ''03/27/16 - SCAR Variants * New SCAR-L and SCAR-H models! * New SCAR PDW, SCAR HAMR, and SCAR SSR added! * Restructured class set ups ** Spltting "Marksman" into a dedicated "Battle Rifle" and "DMR" branch ** SCAR-H reclassified as Battle Rifle, other rifles into DMR ** Dragunov SVU reclassified as DMR ** "Engineer" renamed to "Scout" ** Adjusted gun category combinations for each class *** Assault **** Assault Rifles **** Battle Rifles **** Carbines **** Shotguns *** Scout **** PDWs **** DMRs **** Carbines **** Shotguns *** Support **** LMGs **** Battle Rifles **** Carbines **** Shotguns *** Recon **** Sniper Rifles **** DMRs **** Battle Rifles **** Carbines *Reconfigured Mall map '''0.7.4- 0.7.5 * Improved sprinting animation made by AxisAngle * Re-balancing more weapons * Fixing more internal problems 0.7.0 03/23/16 * New guns: MP10 and MP5/10 0.6.4-'0.6.13' * Fix friendly markers on the enemy. * Fix name exploiting * Gun stat changes * Remodeled Metro map * Lag issues and other internal changes 0.6.3 03/22/16 Emergency update * Located small critical error in data saving module * Created back up data saving store for redundancy 0.6.0 03/21/16 * Major content update for guns! * New AUG A1 model and four new unique AUG gun variants! * New guns: AUG A2, AUG A3, AUG A3 Para, AUG HBAR * Fixed blue dot over enemies * Increased M60 recoil and damage * Added "climbing" animation * Ordered gun list by ranks in menu 0.5.11 02/20/16 * Increase in security. 0.5.9 * Added method to check for irregular player ranks 0.5.0 ' ''2/9/16 * New MP5 and MP5SD added! * New server version system * Marking update versions from now on, arbitrarily starting from 0.5.0 Old, unmarked updates (No Version Number) ''Update Log 2/8/16'' * Updated MP5K model ''Update Log 2/6/16'' * Updated name tag behavior ''Update Log 1/01/2016'' * Attempt to patch some exploits that bypassed filtering through unprotected network events. * Experimental bullet whiz sounds (we will lower the volume based on our tests and your feedback. They are nowhere finalized.) ''Update Log 9/01/2016'' * New uniforms (again.) ''Update Log 2/01/2016'' * New ballistics tracker attachment for 1500 kills. * Auto spots and tracks every enemy visible to you only. * The yellow diamond target marker is where you aim for headshots with bullet velocity and bullet drop calculated. * Now you can see how bullet drop exists in the game with this attachment. ''Update Log 31/12/2015'' * New uniforms. ''Update Log 23/12/2015''''' * Re-add BFG-50, a powerful weapon for Recon Class. Category:Change Log